lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Utumno (Dimension)
Utumno, also known as Udûn, was the first fortress of Melkor (later and better known as Morgoth), built many tens of thousands of years before the Third Age. It was delved deep within the earth in the far north of the world, being comprised of many dungeons, tunnels, and halls of ice, obsidian, and fire. In Utumno, Melkor bred many evil and secret things, such as the first of the Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, and Giant Spiders. In the years of the lamps, a time so old not even the elves can remember, the Valar laid waste to Utumno after a great battle where after Melkor was chained and brought to Valinor. They threw the great iron gates open, and Morgoth's crown was beaten into his chain. Yet the ruins of Utumno endured, and it is whispered that somewhere deep within the wastes of the Forodwaith lies a forgotten entrance to the Pits of the Underworld. Another Dimension Utumno is a new dimension added in . The whole dimension is a giant dungeon, filled with Orcs and many worse creatures. The faction is not available in Middle-Earth, but down in the pits, Utumno is the only faction that can be viewed. Utumno alignment is automatically -66,666, and this cannot be changed. Only in this dimension can Utumno achievements be viewed. Other achievements will not be available. In addition, the map of Middle-Earth will only depict Ocean when the player is in Utumno. You cannot sleep in this realm, either; any beds you place and attempt to sleep in will simply explode. Besides, who in their right mind would try to get some "Z"s in Melkor's stronghold? Entering Utumno The journey to the entrance of Utumno is long and perilous, as one must travel a great distance through the Forodwaith without any waypoints along the route to enter The Pits. List of Supplies It is advised to bring many supplies before heading to Utumno: *Food (lots) and some Warg Fur armour in order to survive the cold of Forodwaith as long as possible. *Make sure to bring along another, stronger suit of armour to use once you enter The Pits. * Good ranged and melee weapons; any weaponry should do now because of the weapon cooldown mechanic implemented in , a crossbow makes a good ranged weapon, although a bow will do. *Plenty of ammunition for your ranged weapon. *Athelas brew (to heal fast) *Miruvor or Orc Draughts (to give you that extra boost) *Dwarven tonic (because it's dark down there) *Different types of Ent Draughts such as green, (speed, strength) yellow, (regeneration) red, (fire resistance) silver, (night vision). *At least two Water Buckets for fighting a Balrog and for slowing down Trolls, and other fast enemies. *A stack and half (or more) of Cobblestone, for building a quick shelter or to build walls. Don't forget a pickaxe as well. *A stack of wood logs (you never know when wood might come in handy). Optional items While not completely necessary to conquer Utumno, the following items may come in handy at some point or other: *Anvil (to repair broken armour and weapons) *Extra material your armour and weapons are made of (for fixing weapons and armour on the anvil) *A crafting table of the faction you're allied with *A Pickaxe of the Underworld if you've already got one, because you can take the special blocks of Utumno for decorating your base. *If you have the alignment and the money, a Horn of Conquest can come in very handy in a desperate situation. *Some troops Do not bring torches or the supplies to make them, because torches are fairly ineffective in the permanent darkness of Utumno. All they will do is take up precious, valuable space in your Inventory. On the southwest side of the Forodwaith mountains is a valley, and at the end of this valley is a large ruin: the entrance to Utumno. Once you have reached this structure you should create a custom waypoint there to avoid having to undertake the long journey every time you wish to visit Utumno. See The Pits for further information on finding this structure. The ruins will have a hole in one corner of its base. Inside you can find stairs leading to a room with a seemingly endless black pit in the ground. Jump in it and you will enter Utumno. If you have brought some troops along, push them in before you jump into the portal -- you'll find them again on the other side. Go to Utumno/Strategies for more detail. Structure Utumno is divided in three levels with increasing difficulty. To get from one level to the next, you have to find a key and use it on the ground, or mine the way with a Pickaxe of the Underworld, the only pickaxe that is able to break the stone of Utumno. Basic Layout Utumno consists of three levels. Utumno is made of a horizontally raster of corridors. Every corridor is 5 blocks broad and two corridors are separated by 27 blocks, leading to a total width of 32 blocks per corridor. Corridors can have various elements from some decorative pillars, stairs leading to another floor in the current level, up to giant holes in the structure that are connected to many corridors. But be very wary of these holes in Utumno, because large numbers of enemies spawn here. Everything in Utumno is made of special Utumno bricks. There are three types of bricks plus one variation and one pillar for each type. The variation gives off some light. All Utumno blocks can't be mined with any other tool than the Pickaxe of the Underworld, which can only be obtained in Utumno. The Ice Level The first level has an icy atmosphere. "Ice" mobs such as ice Wargs and ice spiders spawn here. Some of the bricks give off a cold light. The ice key is found here. Entering this region (meaning entering Utumno in general) will give the player the achievement "The Hells of Ice". This level consists of 6 layers. The Obsidian Level The second level has a darker and more fiery atmosphere. obsidian Wargs, tormented Elves and Utumno trolls can spawn here. This is where the obsidian key is found. Descending to this level yields the achievement "The Hells of Obsidian". This level has 8 layers. The Fire Level The third and last level of Utumno is the fire level. Fire Wargs, Utumno trolls, and tormented Elves spawn here as well as Balrogs. The stone is red with some burning bricks. To leave this level you must use a Melkor plate (see description below). Descending to this level yields the achievement "The Hells of Fire". This level has 7 layers. Utumno Orc Archer Ice B24.png|An Utumno Orc Archer on the Ice level. Utumno Obsidian Warg B24.png|An Obsidian Warg on the Obsidian level. Utumno Orc Fire Level.png|An Utumno Orc on the Fire level of the dungeon. The Pits Outside.png|The entrance to Utumno, as it looked prior to . Utumno Portal B24.png|The portal to Utumno. Utumno_Large_Room_Ice_B24.png|A large room in the ice layer of Utumno. Mobs All levels of Utumno contain Utumno Orcs and Wargs. Utumno trolls and tormented elves can be found on Obsidian and Fire levels. Special mobs of each level are described in the structure section above. Leaving Utumno To leave Utumno you must find a Melkor plate which can be found on all levels, but more commonly as you descend. Then you must kill 15 enemies within 3 blocks of the plate. After you do so, a light will shoot out from it. Walk into the light and you will be lifted to the surface. It is also possible to leave by dying in Utumno... Achievements Titles de:Utumno Category:Utumno Category:Biomes Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Wargs Category:Spiders